Toxic Shock
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash; Les gaz toxiques, les gens à liberer, Batman a l'habitude, mais ça...


Hello!

Encore un truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Alors j'ai profité d'un certain défi à minifics sur LiveJournal pour écrire ce petit bout de truc… c'était censé partir beaucoup plus porn mais bon, pas réussi…

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même

Ils sont pas à moi!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Un claquement de cape noire résonna dans le bâtiment vide et silencieux. Dehors la police s'occupait d'embarquer le type loin de lui. Il l'avait fait exprès, avait attendu qu'il soit hors de portée, en sécurité avec la police, avant d'aller chercher son prisonnier. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir sa réaction si le responsable avait encore été à portée de main. Il l'avait donc remis aux autorités, s'était assuré que les filles voyaient des médecins avant de se diriger vers les caves de la maison close.<p>

Une analyse en temps réel de l'air ambiant clignotait en vert dans son masque, lui indiquant que l'air était respirable, la toxine ayant disparu. Totalement inodore, ce gaz invisible diffusé dans la rue et à l'intérieur de la maison close laissait les hommes en proie à leurs bas instincts, et disposés à dépenser un maximum pour se "soulager" auprès des jeunes filles présentes, et peu importait si les dites jeunes filles s'évanouissaient d'épuisement après avoir subis les fantasmes des clients complètement désinhibés et quasi rendus à l'état d'animaux.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il arrivait dans les couloirs de pierre nue de la cave, accélérant encore le pas à mesure qu'il entendant les sourds gémissements qui provenaient d'une cellule au fond du couloir. Il ne fit pas grand cas de la porte et débarqua dans la petite pièce à peine éclairée dans un tourbillon de cape.

Effectivement, il avait eu raison de ne pas descendre ici avant que le type et ses sbires soient arrêtés, il les aurait sûrement donnés aux autorités en un peu moins bon état. Dans la petite pièce totalement nue, Nightwing était assis contre le mur, les bras tendus, maintenus en l'air par une paire d'anneaux de fer. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule, les joues rouges malgré le courant d'air froid qui parcourait la cave, la bouche entrouverte sur un halètement constant et les cheveux collés à sa nuque par la sueur. Le fin costume noir et bleu semblait encore plus moulant qu'à l'accoutumée, épousant chaque muscle, dévoilant presque plus que s'il avait été totalement nu. Les lignes bleues semblaient glisser de ses bras, couler depuis ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de ses inspirations erratiques, orientant le regard vers son ventre crispé, vers son entrejambe qui se dessinait parfaitement sous le tissu sombre. Pas de doute, il avait été exposé, sûrement par surprise.

Une seconde après qu'il soit entré dans la pièce, le jeune homme sembla remarquer sa présence, redressant la tête et fixant ses yeux qui semblaient maintenant bleu nuit sur lui. Visiblement incapable de dire un mot il laissa échapper un grognement quasi animal avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable. La colère faisait bouillonner le sang de Bruce alors qu'il se jetait presque sur lui pour le détacher, le ramener au manoir, le soigner… et surtout ne pas tenir compte de la chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre à cette vision, ni du sang qui battait fermement à ses tempes.

Il eut à peine le temps de sentir les jambes du plus jeune s'entremêler dans les siennes avant de se faire déséquilibrer et de tomber presque allongé sur lui, les lèvres prises dans un baiser brûlant, sauvage, affamé. Le gémissement de Dick se perdit entre ses lèvres, et il ne put que prendre sa nuque et approfondir le baiser, combat de lèvres, de langues et de dents, alors que l'autre homme se coulait contre lui, cherchant un maximum de contacts, de friction, comme s'il voulait faire partie de lui.

Un clic plus tard il avait réussi à défaire les chaines alors que Dick dévorait toujours ses lèvres, et un bras fin s'enroula autour de sa nuque alors que l'autre main venait caresser les plats et méplats de son armure, comme il l'aurait fait s'ils avaient été nus. Libérant ses lèvres en quête d'air, Dick retourna à peine une seconde plus tard embrasser ses joues, mordiller le long de sa mâchoire, avant de demander, à bout de souffle

"Enlève-le…"

Bruce ne savait pas exactement s'il parlait du costume ou juste du masque, puisqu'apparemment l'armure de kevlar ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme qui n'avait pas arrêté ses mouvements de bassin contre lui. L'un comme l'autre, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas.

"Plus tard."

Souffla-t-il en se relevant, le jeune homme toujours fermement serré contre lui, évaluant déjà le chemin le plus rapide pour retourner à la voiture. Il se demanda une seconde si la toxine pouvait se passer d'une personne à une autre, mais dans la doute, accéléra le pas.

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont lues et appréciées. (non il n'y aura pas de suite)<p> 


End file.
